Disney drama Island
by Keith flame
Summary: I lost a bet don't judge me and i have to do this until the ending and that's not all there's has to be two more seasons
1. Chapter 1

Disney drama island is when contestants from famous Tv shows Shake it up,Good luck Charlie,Suite life on deck,So random,Wizards of Waverly place,A.n.t farm and Austin and Ally(Kyle is a fake person not real,also Chyna,olive, Fletcher,Zora and Gabe are 13 years old)

* * *

Kyle:Hello

A man said revealing him as a 5 ft 3 mix colored man wearing a black tee long brown jeans wearing a watch and brown sneakers.

Kyle:I'm Kyle,one of the major producers of Disney and assistant to Walt Disney. The big guy and I wanted to make a show that can make the remote drop out of people and the contestants will be on this island for the next 8 weeks to see who will earn the right to be called the ULTIMATE DISNEY STAR right here on Disney...Drama...Island.

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

_You guys are on my mind_

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_Now I think the answer's plain to see,_

_I wanna be famous!_

_I wanna live close to the sun_

_Well, pack your bags cuz I've already won,_

_Everything to prove Nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day_

_Cuz I wanna be famous!_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be famous!_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be famous!_

Kyle:Welcome back I and I'm guessing one question on everyone's mind...who are the contestants? Let me answer that question right now by introducing the first group." Kyle said as the boat drops off a group of four teens

Kyle:From the hit series Wizards of Waverly place...Alex Russo,Justin Russo,Max Russo and Harper Finkel.

Kyle introduced as the four got there things from the boat and made their way down the ramp as the all made their own heys and hi

Kyle:All right one question are you all happy after went through the wizard competition?

Alex:Well i'll should tell you that took away our wands so the only magic we can use is hand magic

Kyle:Just don't let anyone else catch since I know you all are tired so why don't you just head to your rooms,Just to let you know the left building is for the boys and the right is for girls and I see you in a little bit.

Kyle:Well looks like the next group has arrived.

Another four teens walked down the ramp with their stuff

Kyle:From the newest show Austin and Ally...Austin Moon,Ally Dawson,Dez and Trish

Kyle:Ok one question,Are you all gonna keep your promises earlier on being friends?

Ally:well don't worry we won't let a silly name like "Ultimate Disney star" ruin our friendship

Kyle:Well anyways Austin you and Dez go left while Ally and Trish goes right

Boy's building

When Austin and Dez walked in the building they saw two more people who already came before them

Austin:Hey what's up I'm Austin and this is Dez

Max:Hey man I'm max and that's my stingy older brother Justin

Justin:Max come man what did I tell you about calling me stingy

Max:Well Justin Alex said that's how I can introduces people to you

(Justin:Ok course Alex would do something like this,probably to get me out first)

Austin & Dez: Who's Alex?

Max:Our sister,she and her friend are in the other building.

Dez:Really he got friends in the other building too

Meanwhile with the girls

The girls had just walked in when they saw the lights were out

Ally:Hello anyone here?

Just then the lights switched back on and the two turns and sees two demonish looking creatures and screams so loud their screams could be heard halfway across the island

Back with Kyle

Kyle:Well looks like they're getting along just nicely now for the next four.

Kyle:From Good luck Charlie...Pj...Teddy...and Gabe Duncan

Kyle tries to greet them but the three passed by arguing with each other

Teddy:I just saying that my team will beat you two senseless

Gabe:Oh please I'll feel sorry for anyone who pairs with you two

Pj:And ditto for you

Teddy:All right how about a bet last one to get voted off gets fifty dollars

Kyle:All righty then well let's bring out the fourth one off the boot

PJ,Teddy & Gabe:FOURTH?

Suddenly a light-skinned dark-haired boy carrying a guitar case appeared

Teddy:Spencer?

Spencer:Oh teddy your competing too?

Teddy:Yeah and your competing as well

Kyle:Ok the audience at home can only handle so much teddy you take the right path and guys head left

The good luck Charlie cast heads towards their gender building

Kyle:All right next three are special talented,From A.n.t farm Chyna Parks,Olive Doyle and Fletcher Quimbly

Kyle:The little trio from San Francisco,what's up guys?

Both chyna and Fletcher were too tired to answer but olive was wide wake

Olive:Sorry Kyle these two didn't get that much sleep

Kyle:All right since I know they'll get lost you can go on while those two wait here until the next group comes

Another boat comes by and drops another 5

Kyle:From Shake it up Rocky blue,Ty blue,CeCe Jones,Flynn Jones and Deuce Martinez

Ty:Hey what's with those two?

Kyle: Beats me any ladies take chyna to girls dorm and guys you take Fletcher to the boy dorms

Boy's dorm

Once Flynn,Deuce,Ty and a sleeping Fletcher reach the guys dorm they see Dez,Pj,Austin,Gabe and max with blindfolds on while Justin was wearing a referee shirt and black pants

Deuce: Woah look like a food hurricane stuck in here

Justin: Their playing "Guess that snack"

Flynn: Awesome let me join in

Max: All right but just you guys know this dude is the champ

Dez: What can I say?It all in the taste buds

Girl's dorm

Once Rocky,CeCe and a sleeping chyna reaches the girls dorm they see the girls(except teddy) all playing twister

CeCe & Rocky: TWISTER! CAN WE PLAY? CAN WE PLAY?

The others nodded sure as rocky place chyna next to teddy

Harper: Right hand Blue

Once teddy finally looks up she notices CeCe and Rocky

Teddy: Hey guys

Rocky & CeCe: Hey teddy

Harper: Right foot Red

CeCe: Hah this is totally easy

Back at the docks with Kyle

Kyle: All rights folks we're coming down to the last few contestants and a boatload of them are coming right now

Soon the boat drop another 5 contestants

Kyle: From So ramdom...Tawini Hart,Nico Harris,Zora Lancaster,Grady Mitchell and Chad Dylan Cooper

Soon the five came off the boat and greeted Kyle

Kyle: And now the final 5

The final boat came and drop off the final six

Kyle: From the famous series Suite life on deck...Zack and Cody Martin,London Tipton,Woody Fink and Bailey Pickett

After of informing them of the building the males and females went towards their buildings leaving Kyle on the dock

Kyle: There are the players,who will rise to the challenge,and who will crack under the pressure find out next time on Disney Drama Island

* * *

Ok people here's how the elimination works you'll pick what team you what to lose and a reason,then pick a person from that team to get the boot but let's hold that off until chapter 3 Anyway reviews are open tell me what you think

Chapter 2-Exploring the camp


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all here the next chapter also i forgot in the last chapter Gunther tinka and angus are competing as well(Angus is 13 as well)

* * *

Kyle:Last time on Disney Drama Island,Our 30 competiers has arrived and things good,kinda good,Ok things are bad after two days they already hate each Ally still hate alex for scaring her,teddy and spencer still got a lot of drama to work out and the russo siblings make me want to shoot my head 's see how they'll work in teams Find out right now on Disney...Drama...Island!

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

_You guys are on my mind_

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_Now I think the answer's plain to see,_

_I wanna be famous!_

_I wanna live close to the sun_

_Well, pack your bags cuz I've already won,_

_Everything to prove Nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day_

_Cuz I wanna be famous!_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be famous!_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be famous!_

Its been two days since the begining of the contest and most of the contestents have been trying new things and doing they're regular was on the beach chair tanning,The guys(minus fletcher and cody)were playing vollyball and the girls(minus bailey and rocky) were watching "night sorority party diaster 2 in 3D"

Trish:Wow this movie is awesome

Tawini:I can't believe Ruby Donahue stole my part in this movie

Alex:She stole your part?

Tawini:No all she did was wish me luck after dropping ice on the floor making me slip and break my ankle makin her the star

Tinka:You know even though you aren't in a movie your a double tv star

Tawini:Your right forgein girl i more famous and i not some who destroys careers

(Zora:Even though tawini my friend i wish that she could telling that story all the time,its not even true)

Meanwhile at the beachshore the guys were a heated vollyball match,Spencer,Angus,Max,Austin,Duece and Woody were on one team while Ty,Justin,Gunther,Zack,Pj and Gabe were on the other side the score was spikes the ball towards Max who hits the ball up and Austin spikes it to the ground ending the game

Austin:Wow Game point we won

Gunther:All right how all we play zingball winner takes all

Meanwhile while the two teams readies for "zingball" cody and fletcher were talking to each other in the woods

Fletcher:Ok so you brought me out here your what

Cody:I told you i need you to help me on a double date with my girlfriend

Fletcher:One problem i don't have a girlfriend

Cody:Don't worry bailey will find a girl for and all you have to do is het along with her

Fletcher:Well that simle enough if i knew who she was

Meanwhile with rocky and bailey

Rocky:I'mean its gonna be hard

Bailey:Don't worry and hey maybe you'll really like this kid

After 4 hours later everyone was lining up in the craft tent

Chef Bo:All right everyone today's special are chicken bisket with orange juice and Ceral cream(ceral cream is ceral with whip cream and milk)

After everyone gotten their breakfeast(with angus and woody geting more than 15 severings) kyle walked in

Kyle:All right campers here it your first challenge

Flynn:Yo kyle one question why is there a large building on the far side of the island?

Kyle:Easy that what i gonna show you

Kyle setup a small projector and showed a video with a has a pool table,several king sized rooms with a master kitchen and bathrooms,after seeing the video everyone shock in awe and amazment

Kyle:And now for the teams you see there are gophers symbols,bass symbols and wolves symbols around the island the first team to find a symbol and head to the front of the super palace wins while the losing teams hang out in the other buildings and ...GO!

With that note everyone rushes out of the craft tent

After nearly 15 minutes Ty,Max,Chad,Trish,Zora all look up to a coconut tree with sereval coconuts and a note attached to the trunk

_To find your way to gold and up,outsmart this tree and get the coconuts_

Chad:So now what?

Max:Don't worry guys i can climb up their and get those coconuts down

Soon max began his slow asend to the top

At the campsite Woody and Angus were checking the craft tent for symbols and leftover food

Woody:You think the chef has any leftover from breakfeast

Angus:I hope so i getting hungrer and hungrer

suddenly the two smelt a deviene aroma

Woody & Angus:Macroons...

The two followed the smell as the two found themseleves in the near forset with chef bo holding macroons with a two symbols on poles attached on strings, as chef bo started to run the two runs after him

Meanwhile Ally and Alex who at the beach shore were fighting over a fighting over a starfish with a fish symbol on it

Ally:Let go i found first

Alex:Well i saw it first

Alex & Ally:Let...it...GO!

they both lost there balence and falls over but ally was the one who caught it

Ally:HAH in your face russo

Ally then rushes off but what she didn't notices was Alex finding and exact same starfish with the same symbols

after another 15 minutes max finallys reaches the top and throws down the coconuts with on accdently hitting zora on her head

Max:Oops sorry

Zora kicks the trunk and max falls towards the ground

Minutes later(since i'm too lazy to care) Ty,Zack,Cody,Teddy and Alex all reached Kyle and the super building

Kyle:All right let's see who in the lead The savages wovles which so far only consites of dancer boy is in dead last,The screaming gophers also known as twin trouble are second and first to get the building is Duncan and Russo as Killer bass

After 2 minutes Ally comes runinng with Woody and Angus after her and the three winds up on the ground

Kyle:Woah what to you three

Ally:Chef attached two strings and then those two chased me

Kyle:What happen to chef?

Just then Chef came in sweating with pit stains breating heavily

(Chef Bo:Those can run across the island for two little macroons then imagine what they do for pizza)

Kyle:All right twin duo with angus you are now a trio and the killer bass now have 4 with Teddy,Woody,Alex and Ally

(Alex:Here something she doesn't know she won the tug of war at the beach so its 1-0 i'm gonna get even)

Meanwhile in the camp's amphteatue Fletcher was looking around trying to find anything until he bumps into Rocky

Fletcher:Oh sorry

Rocky:No its my fault

Fletcher:I'm fletcher

Rocky:Rocky

(Fletcher:Ok i knew that i fallen for love at first sight before with chyna but i promise that with girl i'll get to know her better)

Fletcher:So had any luck with the challenge?

Rocky:No but i'm close of finding something

Fletcher:Don't worry i'm sure something will hit you

Fletcher then leans on a rope and his foot was caught sending him up and drops two empty sacks with Wovles symbols on it

Rocky:Hey good job fletcher

Fletcher:thanks now can you get me down

Meanwhile Max,Chad,Trish,Zora,Gabe,Harper and Austin have made their way to kyle

Kyle:Congrad ty you and gone out from a uno to a fiveo,the killer bass gains the job failure and so randon's weirdest castmember as a teammate making it a and screaming gophers remains at 3

30mins later Bailey,Fletcher,Chyna and Olive finally made their way towards their team rising the number up to 10,CeCe London,Pj,Tawini and Tinka made therr way towards their team rising it towards 8 and Chad,Nico,Dez and Marcus made their way rising their number to 10 as well. Leaving Gunther,Duece,Spencer,Justin and Grady race to the finish. Spencer was in the lead with gunther and dez after him leaving Justin,Duece and Grady behind

Kyle:And these 5 are in the dash to the finish whichever team last members reaches the end wint the superhouse

Spencer was the first to reach his team followed by Duece but before justin could reach the others alex(who stole her wand back from kyle) ueses a mud puddle spell and justin slips and falls as Guther reaches his team first then followed by Justin,Duece and Grady

Kyle:The winner are the Savages wovles and the reward is the super house. Screaming Gophers and Killer bass enjoy your loser victoires

(Justin:I don't get it how did all of a sudden a mud pit appears right in front of me when i was this close of finishing...ALEX!)

(Ally:I am really glad that i got dez on my team so that way i can pick out alex)

* * *

What will be the first challenge? Will alex get her revenge on Ally? And why am i asking questions i already know the answers to? find out next time until...Review!

Savages wovles= Ty,Bailey,Fletcher,Chyna,Olive,Rocky,Austin,Gabe,Max,Harper,Gunther

Screaming Gopher=Zack,Cody,CeCe,London,Pj,Duece,Tinka,Spencer,Tawini,Justin,Angus

Killer bass=Teddy,Alex,Chad,Nico,Grady,Ally,Woody,Dez,Marcus,Zora,Trish


End file.
